


Eat.

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Angry!Tom, Billionaire!Tom, Dom/sub Undertones, Eating Disorder, F/M, Food Issues, Lazy Morning, Light Dom/sub, Morning Sex, Nightmares, Palming, Punishment, Rough Sex, Squirting, Subspace, Tom has food issues, accident at set of Avengers, actor!tom, dom!Tom, flogger, more food, more scary issues, naughty girls get punished, sub!oc, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's wife, Hannah, wakes up all hot and bothered, wanting and needing him. Tom doesn't agree. He wants her to eat first. She declines that offer and she succeeds at getting him to bed.</p><p>They make love but then something happens... and Tom gets angry and punishes her.</p><p>Do you think Tom's wife has learned her lesson? Find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eat.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever written smut story, plus the sex part... It has taken me a while to come to the point of writing this... because I still wasn't comfortable on how I wrote smut and sex scenes... Friends of mine helped me and now I'm here! Hope you like it!

The sunlight shone through the open curtains, waking me up. Oh my God, I couldn't feel my legs. Oh I so remember our sex-tivities from last night... His glorious length inside of me, fucking me hard and slow. He making love to me, me making love to him. He calling out my name as he climaxed. Oh! The muscles deep inside... Right there! Clenched, wanting him again, stretched and ready.

I roll over onto the empty, but still slightly warm spot. Tom wasn't there but it wasn't long ago he had woken up, I think, and he should be around somewhere. I sigh softly and let his scent fill my nostrils. He smelled so define and sweet, his cologne; the musky scent and his own mixing up together, it's just... heaven. 

I glance up at the clock on the night stand, 8:30. I sigh frustratedly... A bit too early to get up on Saturday morning. I stay on his side of the bed and cover myself with the duvet, snuggling in and fall asleep.

Really hoping Tom wouldn't mind, as he was a man on time.

~*~*~*~*~

Later that morning I wake again, this time I'm woken by the soft flitting, piano melody and the familiar sound of Tom's voice. Oh! He is singing. I sit up and listen silently, oh his voice gold over silk as he sings "-Your love could do what no one else can... Got me looking so crazy right now... Your love's got me looking so crazy right now... Got me looking so crazy right now... Your touch got me looking so crazy right now" I feel myself pool down there and I squeeze my thighs together. Gash! I want him, badly... And he is Crazy in Love with me! 

I entangle my legs from the duvet and slip out of bed, up to my feet. I light-footedly skirts over the floor to pick up his shirt that was laying nearby the bed on his side. I dispose it in the wash tray along with our other clothes and take a blanket and wrap it around me before I go see him. 

As I watch him play I get all hot and bothered again. His toned chest naked, muscles rippling underneath as his fingers walk over the keys. Oh those fingers... So skillful and what they did to me last night! My insides clench again, god! I want this man... I want it all. I want them on me and inside me, pleasuring and tormenting me. And that oh so great voice. That dominating voice, screaming out my name last night. I moan softly, squirming as I'm on fire.

The melody stops abruptly and he looks up at me, his burning gaze locking with my lustful gaze. Oh... Oops, I got caught in my own reverie. I flush and bite my lip, feeling ashamed I look away, I now ruined my own secret moment of watching him... Being himself, care-free, 34-year-old, billionaire and Actor, Tom Hiddleston.... My husband and Dominant

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." I sigh softly, "never mind. I'l go back to bed." 

I hang my head and turn around, making my way back to the bedroom when he gets up to his feet. "No, wait! I'm happy you are here." He smiles

I turn back around again and smile, squealing when he wraps his arms around me from behind. “Finally awake, sleepyhead?” He murmurs, his nose in my hair. 

I crane my head back and close my eyes briefly before I open them again. His eyes directly piercing into mine, blue meeting green. "Hmm.. Yeah." I muse, my eyes never leaving his. "I missed you when I woke up, so I went to see where you went when I heard the lovely melody and your voice."

A smile plays on his lips but his eyes harden. Oh... Have I said something wrong? I hope not. He answers my question directly, "I wouldn't want to wake you at six in the morning an you were so heavenly asleep. I'd feel bad if I had woken you up." 

"How bad was it?" I ask, I knew about his nightmares he had about that, for him, almost fatal accident on set. I felt pretty bad now, arousal dried like a cork. Finally at bay! My thoughts briefly go back to the night I discovered he were having these nightmares. From then on we've been sleeping in the same bed. "But, Tom, I thought you wouldn't have those dreams when I sleep with you."

He nods, "yeah... But nothing to worry about darling, this is the first time in so many weeks." He smiles down at me. "Hungry?" He asks as I turn around to face him properly. My neck started to hurt.  
"Yes."  
“For food or something else?"  
I flush-Oh there we go again! -my arousal courses through me and I'm pooling down there. I must be giving it away because he smiles evilly. "Both." I breathe softly, I need him! And I need him badly!  
"Food, now. Something else, later." He prompts, letting me out of his embrace.  
"No, I need you." I breathe. I was in need of him, I needed that nine-inch, thick cock inside of me. I cross my legs and squeeze my thighs tightly together as I think his length. Jeez, I was raw with desire.  
Tom shakes his head, "eat first." His voice stern and commanding.

I pout "but Tom, darling. Please..." I grope his already growing bulge and palm it. "Don't you want to claim me and fuck me, rough. Pound into me, letting me feel what I am and what I deserve?

He gasps and growls lowly at me, his eyes ablaze; full of lust and desire. "No. Eat. First." He utters each syllable slowly for me to understand. 

Uh-oh... He's getting angry. I pull my hand back. The hairs on my back stand on end, and I'm scared now. But my lustful side makes me brave and bold. shaking my head. "I know you always want me to eat first but... Please this once-... Please, I know you want me and I want you too." 

His hands frame my face and he looks at me with desire and lust. Then his lips are on me and we kiss. He thrusts his tongue into my mouth, claiming my mouth. My tongue going into battle with his. I place my hands on his forearms and he pulls me close to his chest. His hands leaving my face and slide down my back down to my behind. 

He pulls back, "wrap your legs around my waist." He orders, oooh... Dominant Tom is back, I loved him. 

I do as I'm told, my legs wrap around his waist with his help. His arms wrap around the back of my thighs and I feel his erection pressing on my inner-thigh close to my sex. "Ah! Tom, please... Take me." 

He quickly carries me back to bedroom. "You are insatiable." He grins, throwing me on the bed when we are in the room. 

Before I can recover and look at him he is on top of me and inside of me, stretching and filling me. "Ah, fuck! Tom..."

He fucks me hard and fast, thrusting roughly into me. My hands are wrapped around is forearms. He shrugs them down to his wrists "Keep them there." He growls his breathe against my face. Oh he is hovering above me. I couldn't see because my eyes were shut from the pleasure that was coursing through my system

Out of nowhere my orgasm grips me and I come hard and fast, feeling like gliding down a water-slide. I moan and screams out his name. "Ah, Tom!" 

"Yes, baby let me hear you-... Oh! Ah!" He grunts and moans, pouring himself inside of me. He collapses on top of me. 

I black out my mind going to jelly. I'm flying somewhere high in my post-coital bliss. Oh this was amazing. This is what i loved. My eyes are lidded and I'm incoherent. He asks me questions but i don't respond. I don't know how, I'm at he loss of words.

I don't register him pulling out or moving me either, he calls for my name, still nothing. I'm just too tired to move and pass out.


	2. Author's note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an author's note for to the people who've read it!

Hey everyone!

Just so you know, thank you all for reading my fic... I haven't gotten that much hits in twenty four hours... I got three hundred then but it has doubled! Thank you all!

 

However I, and a lot more are busy with exams, work or school but because of that I can't update this week... As my work is a lor of mindless wandering around I can think of many scenarios for the next chapter! So.... I'll only update on Saterday, Sunday or Monday!

 

Again thank you for reading, and I'll update this weekend! I hope the wait is not too long!

Small spoiler:

' I hear footsteps, A woosh and a crack. Oh the pain! "Ah!" "Quiet." Tom snarls'


	3. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom punishes his wife for not eating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is my second real chapter to this fic... hope you like it!

I open my eyes, I’m met by a wall of darkness. _Ohhh nice… I’m in a dark room_ , I can't see anything… Nothing at all. I can only see, _yeah…_ I can’t see anything not even my own body. It’s just darkness. I try to move but I can't. Restraints of some soft material-most likely leather handcuffs- are bound around my wrists and ankles. I tug once again, wanting free. _Why am I being restrained?_ I get scared, _What did I do wrong? Why am I in this dark room? What is this dark room?_ looking panicked around the room, my breathing pattern accelerates into something shallow, light and panicked..

 

“Tom?” I squeak in a small voice. As a little girl I hated when I woke up in the dark, it making me heavily claustrophobic and I was-in general- scared of the dark, now I’m 29 and still scared in the dark. I hang my head and sigh, knowing no one was inside with me in this room, I start the wait… The wait for someone.

 

I don’t know after how long, maybe minutes, hours I hear footsteps “Tom!” I call out relieved. I’m met by no response, the footsteps approach me. Circling me. My eyes follow the footsteps, scared of what came next. I had no idea. A woosh and a crack is followed and I feel the pain of the whip. “Ow! What, Ow! That hurts. Tom!” I cry out.

 

Again my butt cheeks are met by the whip and I cry out “Tom, Sir! Sorry Sir.” I cry out. Correcting myself immediately. Three out of four questions I asked myself earlier are being answered right now, I’m restrained because I’m being punished because I was a bad girl… No idea what for but Tom thinks I was.

 

“Good girl.” I hear his smile and amusement in his voice. He is enjoying this… But what Dom wouldn’t be enjoying this? A sub totally at their mercy and they can do what they want to do to them.

 

A woosh, a crack and the pain. He hits me and I cry out, “T-Sir!” He again repeats the process and I cry out each time he hits me. Pain and arousal coursing through me, still I didn’t want to acknowledge this was happening, Because I didn’t know what I did do wrong.

 

He changes from the whip to a flogger. He is in front of me, I don’t see him because it’s still dark. But I can feel his presence and I breathe in his smell… Glorious heavenly smell, that’s his. He starts to hit my front; my breast, left first and then right. He skates the flogger slowly up and down my body, moving down every few inches before I don’t feel the leather anymore and I’m hit on my clitoris. I moan loudly and pull on the restraints. “Do you want more?” He growls at me. “No More! No, please!” Finally… Not giving in to the glorious, ablaze feeling this gave me.

 

At the end of the beating I’m hanging in my restraints as a quivering, pained, not aroused mess. I’m crying softly. Skin raw and on fire. Muscles hurting and I’m tired.

 

“Do you know why I gave you that beating?” He asks

 

Lights switch on and I’m blinded by the brightness. My eyes squint together and I search for him through the temporary blindness. _Oh…_ Then some sense came back, _I’m being punished for not eating before we had sex… and said I would be fine… See where I’ve ended up._ “Um… I’m being punished because I was a bad girl…. for not eating?” I answer

 

Again I can hear him grin, “yes. And what do I do to naughty girls? I punish them.”

 

“But, Tom. I don’t want to be punished. I just want us to be a normal, young couple.”

 

And for a moment it’s quiet. Minutes later the second beating starts with a cat. The small knots at the end hit my chest and belly. “Ah, Tom! Fuck, stop this!” I scream out and once again I get hit again on the same spot but harder this time. “Tom!” I cry out.

 

I sag down in the restraints and let myself take the beating, waiting for it all to stop.

 

I wasn’t aroused, this hurt incredibly and most of all he enjoyed it. Seeing me vulnerable and hurt like this. The beatings keep going on like this till he spoke up after the innumerable beating “let’s see how wet you are.” His smirk and amusement still present.

 

I roll my eyes, and let him. Could I do anything? No. This was just torture.

 

He slips his hand betweens my thighs and into my cork dry tunnel. He gasps, “Oh, Darling. You aren’t ready for my cock just yet.”

 

“I never will be.” I snap “now can you let me go?”

 

Tom shakes his head, “if you keep on speaking without permission, I’ll never let you go.” He breathes into my ear, a chill goes down my spine and I feel myself pool.

 

Flinching, I groan, “Sorry Sir.”

 

He shakes his head, “your body is betraying you.” He smiles and lifts up his now wet, slimy fingers. _Oh No! I don’t want this… Well thank you body!_

 

His fingers dip inside me again and I moan… _thanks again body!_ My mind had still some catching up to do. He runs his fingers up my vaginal, frontal wall and I cry out at the pleasure from that. _No. I didn’t want this! I’m a bad girl!_ He does it again, and pleasure sparks through my veins. He sets up a tortures fast rhythm and I feel the need to pee.

 

I sigh softly and let go of my resistance and give in to these feelings. Moaning louder and louder. “I need to pee, sir!”

 

“Then let go.” He says softly

 

I shake my head, “No, please.”

 

“Yes, darling. You can!”

 

My body grows taut and I shake from the pleasure, “please, Sir. I can’t please. It’s too much.” I cry out, “please! Sir!” I shake my head, I wanted out. I pull at the restraints, “please!” I beg him but he still continues.

 

His fingers move harder and faster against the g-spot, putting pressure on it. I moan out loud, “No, please!” This pleasurable feeling wafting from the core through my body like tidal waves… It’s amazing. His other hands moves to my lower belly and puts pressure on it.

 

That’s my undoing, I cum over his fingers and sky-rocket myself into the unknown oblivion that comes with it. _So this is how it feels to squirt… The world famous phenomenon about the g-spot. I heard only some women could squirt but it turns out with the right technique every woman can squirt._ I surface on a beach, laying in the sun and watch Australian surfer hotties run into the water with their boards. _Oh… Beautiful sight_

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

I knowledge my return from oblivion when I’m in the bath with him

 

“Tom?” I clutch for his shirt. No shirt? He is naked. What? “Where Am I?”

 

“Bath. My house.” Tom answers, looking down at me. “You alright now? I lost you inside the playroom. You were pretty much incoherent.”

 

Oh that’s why He’s naked. I must be naked too then, I look down and nod. Yeeeeaaahhhh… I’m nude. “Hmm..” I look around, registering I’m in the bathroom.

 

He has got on luxurious bathroom, every handle, knob, faucet and rail is chromed and shining. The wall and floor are tiled, with chiseled light cream coloured and white tiles. On the far wall opposite the bathtub is the sink, cabinets-stashed with towels and beauty products, I think- underneath and four large mirrors against the wall above. In the small space between the other wall and the mirror hung a medicine cabinet. 

 

“How long was I out for?” I ask, turning to look up at him.

 

“Hmm, maybe an hour.” He tells me, caressing the back of my head with his hand.

 

I smile and snuggle close, going back to my incoherent-Australian-laid-back-surfer-hottie state.


	4. Cooking breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah cooks for him to make everything right, but again makes a mistake to not eat with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is final! I am sorry for you who love this story I am stopping with this one. I don't have to inspiration anymore. I am truly sorry. I might get back to it in a couple of years and might make it better than this! I am soooo so sorry!

I'm in a dark room, I can't see anything. I try to move but find out I can't. Metal restraints bound around my wrists and ankles. Pleasure courses through me as he circles around me, hitting my behind, my breasts, my belly, moving south towards my crotch. Then the leather paddle is gone and connects again, leaving a stinging feeling behind.... hmmm nice.

I wake up with a gasp, stretching lazily. I bury my arms underneath the pillow. hmmm this nice.... and I'm still naked. Tom is laying at my side. , Tom is behind me, spooning me. Both still naked. "Mmm... Tom" I murmur turning around in his arms.

"Darling." He greets me

I open my eyes and there is his beutiful face, "what happened?"

"I think I fucked you into subspace?" He grins, nuzzling my neck. What?... Subspace? I had no idea what that was but I think I've just experienced it. "That's why I want you to eat. You scared me there... I though for a second I'd lost you." He sighs, "Are you even listening?"

I nod, my eyes closed again.

"Are you still incoherent?"

I nod again.

He grins, "oh darling." He shakes his head.

I nuzzle close, my muscles aching and brain recovering from its jelly state. "Mmm... Tom... Luv you?"

I don't hear him. Passed out again.  
~*~*~*~

"So food?" He asks as we enter the kitchen.

I nod, "I've learned my lesson now. Always eat before sexual intercourse." I walk over to the fridge and take out some eggs and vegetables. "Omelette okay?"

He grins, "wise lesson learned." He takes a seat at the breakfast bar. "Please."

I smile, making him an omelet. Dressing his plate with some toasted white bread, which had turned a beautiful golden brown colour. A small healthy salad, with tomatoes and cucumber and a sprinkle of balsamico vinaigrette. I carefully lay the bread neatly in the middle of the plate. Shove the omelette from the frying pan onto the bread. As finishing touch I garnish it with some finely chopped chives for the nice taste.

Tom smiles, "thank you. Aren't you having any?" He asked kindly, taking the plate from me. I instead shake my head, "No. I know I must eat but I made this especially for you and I hate eggs. I don't like their smell."

"Permission granted, only if you will eat something later?"

His wife nods vigorously. Hands resting on front of her on the counter. "of course. This time you don't have to worry. I will eat."

Tom instead digs in and smiles, "Well I would be mad, but I can't this tastes great."

While he ate, Hannah busied around to clean up the kitchen, doing the dishes and cleaning the counter tops and the stove. She wanted everything to be perfect and clean. Of course she made one mistake, she had to do the dishes again. Tom was still eating but she didn't care she would do his plate later this day. Tom watches her. "You know after all this I still love you."

"Yeah, I know Tom." I smile.

"I know. and I love you too. I sure won't be skipping meals again."

***Later that day***

"Hannah?" Tom had just come home from work, he left this morning after breakfast. "Hannah?"

I was in the kitchen, quickly taking out a salad from the fridge and dig in. I had forgotten to eat. I take a bit of the tomatoes and lettuce. "Here!" I call, hand in front of my mouth the be discreet. Tom disliked people talking with their mouths full.

I swallowed quickly, leaving the behind the counter and skip over to kiss him. Wrapping my arms around his neck. "How was work?"

"Great, thank you." the fearful question was launched exactly a second after his answer and brilliant smile. "Have you had anything to eat?"

She pulls away and went back behind the kitchen counter. "I am, Can't you see?!" Taking another fork of my salad, indicating the was eating something.

He smiles, he posture relaxed and walks over, sitting down in one of the high chairs in front of the breakfast bar

I fake smile back to him. You should know Tom, what I'm up to when you're gone. I have and in the future will have no time to eat. Plus I have to stay this skinny to fit in dresses when I got to premiers with Tom, and be a role model to many of Tom's fangirls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You shall never find out what she is doing! HAHAHHAHAHAHA!
> 
> No.
> 
> But really you won't know! 
> 
> And as I promised one of my readers, After a really long comment. I will reconsider this story, Make it better and write it with the correct knowledge. But for now I won't! Still I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a next chapter!


End file.
